Breathe
by mabelreid
Summary: One shot song fic. Danny is tired of waiting for Lindsay to come back from Montana, so he goes after her. Spoilers for seasons two and three


_A/n I don't own anything from CSI NY. No profit is made from this story. Please be warned about language and adult content._

_The song is "Breathe" from Faith Hill._

_**I can feel the magic floating in the air, being with you gets me that way. I watch the sunlight dance across your face, and I've never been this swept away.**_

Danny Messer watched the sunset, as he floated through the air on the 747 he currently inhabited. At least it felt like floating. He'd never flow before, and had been scared to the bone on take off, but then something happened, he felt the exhilaration of rising up away from the earth, as if he were an eagle taking flight.

Of course it hadn't lasted; he'd soon realized he was trapped between the waitress from Topeka, and the law student from UCLA. Both of them liked to talk, and when he ignored them both, they talked over him to each other. He felt like he'd sunk into the seventh level of hell. That is until he'd noticed the sunset about halfway through the flight. He was mesmerized by it, and it brought back a memory he hadn't thought of in a long time.

"_Hey Montana, don't you think we have enough soil samples." He moved to her side where she was crouched down beside a body that was in the middle of a flower bed in the Metropolitan Arboretum._

"_Danny, did you know that this arboretum has the most species of flowers on display anywhere in the world. I mean look at all this, and every species is in its own specific habitat, with temperature, and humidity controlled, just as it would be if they were in the wild."_

"_No Montana, I did not know that, but instead of admiring the posies, we should be processing the body that is currently marring the beauty of said flower patch."_

_Lindsay flinched at his use of flower patch, to describe this lovely climate controlled habitat. And delivered in his Staten Island accent, well that was just too much. She glared up at him, and he said, _

"_What, did I say Montana?" _

"_Oh never mind, you just don't appreciate flowers like I do, and you're right we need to process the scene, not stand around gawking." She pushed her hair back from her face, and ignored his stare as she photographed the body. _

_He went about his own business, but he couldn't help noticing the way the sunlight moved over her face, painting it different colors, as the sun set through the greenhouse roof. It made her look like a Madonna in some old painting he remembered from church. He reminded himself sternly that she was off limits. She wanted time to deal with her issues, and he was going to give it to her. Oh well… he thought, what's another cold shower tonight._

He was jerked out of his thoughts, by a curvy little blond flight attendant that asked him what he wanted to eat. She looked him over, he was really cute, maybe when they landed, and she'd ask him for a drink, if he were staying in town, that is. She tried flirting with him a bit, but he didn't bite. Well, maybe she wouldn't ask him for a pick me up. She pouted a little as she moved on to the next row, she'd never had to work that hard to earn an appreciative look from a man. Usually they fell over themselves to have her.

He was able to fall asleep by some miracle after the meal, which was pretty bad. He couldn't believe they got away with serving that stuff; his grandmother would be spinning in her grave if she were dead. He did manage to sleep, and by the time they landed, he was under so deeply, he didn't feel the big plane touch down.

A hand shook him awake from dreams of Montana. He jerked, and squinted at the flight attendant, the same one who'd flirted with him earlier, and yes he had noticed, he just wasn't interested. All he wanted was Lindsay. He politely declined her offer of a drink, and slung his bag over his shoulder. He deplaned, and walked down the ramp into the airport. After searching for sometime, he finally found the baggage claim, and after retrieving his bags, he went to the car rental desk.

He asked for directions to his destination. He had to stop at a gas station in town to ask for more directions, and when he pulled up to the ranch house, he couldn't get out of the car. Maybe this had been a mistake, she'd left him a note, and she considered the matter closed. He'd left her alone; he hadn't called her, even though his fingers ached to do so every day for a month.

She was only supposed to be gone for a couple of weeks; instead she'd been gone two weeks longer than he'd thought she would. She talked to Mac, but, he'd only told them that the trial had finally ended after three weeks. There had been a conviction, and the matter was closed.

If it were closed, then why hadn't she returned home? Mac had given her extra time off to see her family, and to recover from the trial. Danny had begun to wonder if she would ever come back. He'd begun to lose his concentration at work, and he'd decked a suspect before Flack could stop him. Mac had been furious. He'd called him into his office, and they'd argued for the better part of an hour. Finally Mac had sent him to Bozeman. He told him he had three days to work things out with Lindsay. He said if his ass wasn't back in New York and in the lab on the fourth day, he could start looking for a new job.

_So, go do what you have to do Messer. _

He looked at his watch again. It was 752 pm. Maybe he should come back in the morning. No, he wouldn't back down out now. He got out of the car, and walked up the steps to the white two story house. He hesitated again, and then after calling himself chicken in English, and Italian he knocked on the door. He wanted to run away after he'd done it.

_Oh that would be nice wouldn't it Messer, I thought only kids knocked on doors, and ran. Is that what you are, a kid. _

The door opened, and Danny looked up, and up to the face of one of the biggest men he'd ever seen. He was at least six foot five, and had to weigh at least two-twenty. The man smiled, which was a relief, and said, "Sorry buddy, whatever you're selling we aren't interested, but have a nice night."

"Um, is Lindsay Monroe here? He asked as the man began to close the door.

He stopped, and looked Danny over more closely as his face shut down. "I thought we made it clear after the trial, that she wouldn't give anymore interviews." He looked as though he wanted to smash his fist into Danny's face, and then ask questions.

"No sir, I'm not a reporter, my name is Danny Messer." He pulled out his badge, and held it up. The man looked at it, and then the slow smile reappeared on his face.

"Oh… so you're that Danny… nice to meet you son!" He grabbed Danny into a bear hug that nearly broke his ribs. "I'm Lindsay's dad, Matthew Monroe, but you can call me Matt. Come in, where's your bags." He pulled the younger man into the room.

The living room of the Monroe family was large, and inviting with leather chairs, and a large leather sofa. There was a huge flat screen mounted to the wall, and a basketball game was playing softly. "Why don't you sit down, and I'll go hunt of Lindsay."

"Mr. Monroe, I -" the man was gone. He looked around sighed, and sat down on the sofa. Ironically the Nicks were playing the Jazz, and the Jazz were winning. Damn, what he wouldn't give to be back in New York. All of this nice treatment was spooking him. New York was surly, and mean, and he loved it. The first quarter was ending when Mr. Monroe came back followed by a very surprised and angry looking Lindsay?

"Here she is, now why don't I just make myself scarce, and let you to talk." Matt Monroe left the room, and went to the kitchen where he laughed out loud. He knew very well that Lindsay had been avoiding going back to New York, because of the young man in the other room. Well, his daughter needed to learn you couldn't hide forever.

"What's so funny Matt?" A woman with the same height, and body type as Lindsay came into the kitchen, and sat down next to him. He leaned over, and kissed her. She smiled, and said, "Are you going to tell me why you're laughing."

So he explained the situation out in the living room, and when he was done, Sharon Monroe was giggling. "Yeah, you should've been there when she walked into the room, the sexual tension was so thick, I'd need my chainsaw to cut through it.

"Matthew Monroe, that's your daughter you're talking about!"

"I know that of wife of mine, but she is an adult you know. After all we've heard this last month, Danny this and Danny that, well if he hadn't shown up, I think I might have gone to New York myself to bring him out here.

"What's he like?"

"He's a very polite man, and knows his manners, which is more than I expected from a city boy." This was high praise coming from Matt Monroe.

"Well, that's nice, but what does he look like?"

"He's exactly how Linds described him; I believe I overheard her say to you that he was "hot."

"So what now, are you sure leaving him alone with her is a good idea."

"Honey Lindsay is tough; she can take care of her self."

"That's not what I meant, what about the young man?"

"Oh… I see you're worried about what she'll do to him. I wouldn't worry about it; he looks like he's capable of handling our daughter."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Sharon commented, and then she squealed when Matt kissed her neck.

"Say Mrs. Monroe, why don't you join me up stairs, and I'll "handle" you.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she said as she got up, and headed for the stairs to their room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze, when I'm lying wrapped up in your arms. The whole world just fades away. The only thing I hear is the beating of your heart.  
**_

Meanwhile….

When Lindsay had sat down in the window seat in her bedroom to read after dinner, the last thing she expected was for her father to come looking for her. She was stunned when he told her who was in the living room. She had begged her father to make him leave, but he said if she didn't want the young man there she would have to tell him herself. Otherwise, she was instructed to offer Danny the guest room for the night, or her father had said he could stay with her in her bedroom.

She had flushed bright red, she couldn't believe he was saying this to her. He laughed, and pushed her out the door, and down the stairs. Now she stood staring at Danny, and he wasn't saying anything. She turned, grabbed a jacket from the rack, and went out the front door into the early March night. He followed her out the door and around the house to the barn. She said nothing as she entered the building. She stopped in front of one of the stalls, and stood staring at the horse within for a long time, still silent. Then she turned abruptly, and said angrily.

"Damn it Danny, why did you show up here without calling?"

"I wanted you to be here when I got here, not hiding in the wheat fields."

"It's winter Danny, there's no wheat to hide in."

"I know that, I'm not completely dumb.

"I never said that you were."

"Yes you did, when you left me with a card to say goodbye. You insult my intelligence when you won't confide in me, or let me be your friend."

"Danny please… I don't want to do this tonight."

"If not tonight, then when Montana? I have tried to be patient with you, and you keep pushing me away. I just want to know why."

"You know why, I had to deal with the trial first."

"So you've dealt with it, when are you coming home. Or is this your way of letting me know you're never coming back.

"No… I will come back it's just that -

He strode towards her, backing her up against the far wall of the barn. "It's just what… you're scared… you don't like me… what is it, let me help."

"Danny I do like you, it's just that we started out during all of this mess, and I don't know if my feelings are real, or if they are there because I need someone so badly that anyone will do. He flinched as if struck, and he backed away from her.

"I'm sorry, that didn't come out like I wanted it too - oh I don't know what to say to you." She turned away, and began to cry. He put his arms around her, and said. "I'm sorry I pushed you Montana, I'll go now if you want me too."

"No, please don't go!"

She didn't know how it happened, but one minute she was crying, and the next her back was against the wall, and he was kissing her. She'd never been kissed like this before; when his tongue found it way into her mouth she went weak in the knees. She moaned into his mouth, and he released her.

"Danny, please don't stop." She could hardly breathe, and she thought that this wasn't a good idea, but she couldn't stop now.

"Are you sure, Montana?"

She nodded, and then led him up the ladder to the hay loft. "It'll be warmer up here."

"Wow, I never thought I'd have an actual roll in the hay, Montana."

She waggled her eyebrows, and said, "Oh, you poor deprived man, let me show you how it's done in Montana.

"I like the sound of that!"

_**In a way I know my heart is waking up. As all the walls come tumbling down. Closer than I've ever felt before, and I know and you know, there's no need for words right now.**_

She pushed him down on the hay, and kissed him licking his lips, dipping in her tongue when his mouth opened. She pulled back long enough to take her shirt, and bra off. She was as perfectly proportioned as he thought she would be. He took one breast into his mouth, and she moaned as his tongue teased, and his teeth nipped. She felt herself getting wet, and she didn't want to wait. She stood, and pulled of her shoes, and socks, while he got undressed as well.

By the time she dropped her panties, he was so hard it was almost painful. The rest of her small body was as perfect as her breasts. She grinned wickedly at the sight of his rock hard abs, and his great ass. "Lay down," she commanded him.

"Yes, ma'm." His accent was beginning to thicken as it always did when he was upset, or aroused. She knelt down, and straddled his hips. His hands got to work on her breasts again, and they were beginning to ache, but she didn't care. She leaned in to kiss him, and said. "You're in my town cowboy… that means I get the first ride."

"What ever you say, Montana." she adjusted her hips, and sank down over his shaft. He couldn't believe this was happening. How was it that in all the fantasies he'd had about her, he'd failed to come up with this?

She began to move over him slowly. He leaned up to kiss her but she moved out of his reach. She smiled, and moved faster, grinding into him hard. He wanted to flip her over, but he knew he'd have a hard time managing it; she was small but tougher than she looked. She moved even faster, her breath heaving, her head fell back, and she began to let out small cries that made him even harder if that were possible.

"Danny, oh my God, Danny.

His hips began to buck, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Lindsay continued to move over him, and suddenly she came with a scream.

"Lindsay, I love you baby, he cried as he came in one long spurt. She fell on top of him, and for a long time neither was able to speak.

"Danny, did you mean it." Lindsay asked him when she learned how to breathe again

"What Montana?"

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

She squealed when he reversed their positions. "I meant what I said Montana, but if you don't believe me I can show you." His eyes were dark, and she noticed his glasses were gone. She hoped they weren't lost in the hay, they'd never find them.

"I believe you, and I want you to know I'm sorry about everything. Thank you for coming here, and making sure I didn't mess it up for good.

He lowered himself on top of her, and when they reached the top again, she told him she had always loved him. Tears fell from his eyes because he'd waited so long to hear her say, what he'd felt the moment he'd first seen her.

_**'Cause I can feel you breathe, washing over me, suddenly I'm melting into you. There's nothing left to prove, baby all we need is just to be. Caught up in the touch the slow and stead rush and baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be. I can feel you breathe, just breathe.**_

The sun peeked through the yellow chiffon curtains at her window. She woke up, and yawned, stretched, and groaned as muscles she never knew she had, screamed in protest. She decided to stay where she was for awhile, in her bed with Danny watch him sleep. He chest rose, and fell, rose and fell, the beat of his heart was slow, well a lot slower than it had been just hours ago. His face was serene, and empty of the worry, and pain she'd put there months ago.

His eyes blinked open, and he said, "Hey Montana, is that you?"

"Who else would I be cowboy?"

"I can't see ya. Where are my glasses?"

"Their on the table next to you."

He found them, put them on, and smiled at her. She melted as she always did when he looked at her that way.

"Are you ready to go down stairs for breakfast, you haven't met my mom."

She laughed at the look of horror in his eyes. "Come on tough guy it won't be that bad.

He didn't think that was true, but he do anything just to wake up next to her everyday, after all she was the one who made his life complete. He'd found the end of the long, and winding road that brought him to this moment. He chased her into the bathroom, her laughter falling over him like water, and he knew he'd found his one true north.

_**Caught up in the touch, the slow and steady rush, and baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be. I can feel you breathe, just breathe.  
**_


End file.
